


Le Fossoyeur et La Noble

by Dragonna



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un secret bien caché, un secret que si peu de gens connaissait.<br/>Recueil de petites histoires sur la relation entre Undertaker et Claudia Phantomhive,et sur les enfants de la jeune femme....leurs enfants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mariage

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.
> 
> Genre: Général
> 
> Paring: Undertaker x Claudia
> 
> Rating: Pour tous.
> 
> Note: Certains pensent que si Claudia a trompé son mari avec Undertaker (dans la théorie où Vincent et Frances seraient leurs enfants), c'est que son mari légitime était un salaud! Vous savez quoi? J'aime cette idée!
> 
> Note 2: Première partie d'une série. (Elles ne se suivront peut-être pas dans le recueil.)

Undertaker était un allié du maître, un des fameux nobles du mal, même s'il n'avait rien de noble. Il venait voit le maître de cette demeure.

_Enfin...maître, c'était vite dit._

Le comte de Phantomhive n'avait gagné ce titre que parce qu'il avait épousé l'unique fille du précédant comte. N'ayant pas eu de fils et voulant faire perdurer le titre, il avait prit comme époux pour sa fille le second fils d'une famille de marquis. Riches et imbus d'eux même. Ravi d'accéder aux titres et privilèges de cette famille de comtes. Un certain James. Qui allait donc épousé Claudia Phantomhive et avait prit ce nom et tout ce qui allait avec.

La jeune femme avait protesté, disant qu'elle pouvait remplir de le rôle de la famille, qu'elle en était capable.

_Mais elle devait donner des héritiers à la famille, pas prendre des risques._

Undertaker la connaissait personnellement depuis 3 ans, depuis qu'elle avait 17 ans. Il n'était jamais venu au manoir avant, ne la voyant que de loin, n'ayant jamais échangé une parole avec elle, n'étant là que pour affaires avec son père.

Le sage Lysender. Qui aurait voulu le meilleur pour sa fille et qui n'avait pas réellement eu le choix au final. Ce n'était pas une époque paisible pour les femmes, malheureusement. Beaucoup n'était pas heureuse, coincées avec un époux conservateur et croyant à la domination de l'homme sur la femme.

_Comme c'était le cas pour **elle.**_

_Claudia ne sourirait pas aujourd'hui, le jour de son mariage._

Le fossoyeur avait détesté la façon qu'avait eu le futur mari de se pavaner dans le manoir comme s'il était déjà chez lui. Cet homme ne devait pas avoir digérer qu'une famille de comtes soit plus riche que sa famille de marquis.

_«N'y a-t-il aucun autre choix mon vieil ami?_

_\- Et quoi donc Undertaker?_

_\- Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'un mariage d'amour aurait été préférable pour elle._

_\- Malheureusement elle n'a rencontré personne. Et "on" m'a dit que James était un excellent choix!»_

Malheureuse avec cet homme? C'était certain. Lysender pourrait le surveiller tant qu'il serait en vie. Après tout il était encore jeune. Et en forme. Même si son métier secret laissait planer des risques pour sa vie.

_Mais quand il serait mort?_

* * *

Undertaker entra dans la pièce, un bouquet de lys à la main. La jeune femme se retourna. Magnifique dans sa robe blanche, le voile couvrant ses cheveux cobalts. Ses yeux bleus noyés de larmes. Elle épousait un homme plus vieux qu'elle. Lysender avait fait ce qu'il avait pu, avec les conditions de mariage, seul ce James avait accepté. Et avait même proposé cela auprès du pouvoir royal pour donner plus de poids.  _Que pouvait son ami contre ça?_

Claudia s'essuya les yeux avec un mouchoir «Merci monsieur Undertaker.

\- De rien mademoiselle. Je déteste voir le rire disparaître.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de rire aujourd'hui.

\- Moi non plus.» Il se sentait étrange. Claudia était toujours souriante, elle ne devait pas être aussi triste. Cela ne lui correspondait pas. La jeune fille riait si souvent, un rire doux et clair comme le cristal. Et elle le faisait rire aussi. Voir un tel chagrin ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Au contraire, il détestait ça. Il détestait la douleur et la tristesse.

Elle eut un pauvre sourire «Je crois que je ne pourrais plus aider père. James ne semble pas du genre à se faire aider par...une femme.»

\- Et bien il serait bien stupide. Avec un peu de chance, il en sera puni par le destin.» Il eut un geste dédaigneux de la main, comme pour chasser quelque chose sans importance.

«Il n'est pas si idiot vu ses privilèges. Et tu l'aideras comme tu l'as fait pour mon père.

\- Si il arrive à me faire rire ma chère. Et vu sa personnalité, cela ne sera pas simple.

\- Ne sois pas méchant, il faut bien que quelqu'un remplisse ce rôle.» Fit la future mariée en prenant le bouquet, humant le parfum des fleurs. «Mon père va bientôt se faire vieux.

\- Ho, je penses qu'il a encore de belles années devant lui. Ici dans ce manoir. Ton mari n'osera rien faire.

\- Tu es étrange quand même.» Rit la jeune fille en posant le bouquet dans le vase, retirant celui qu'elle jetterais à la foule.

L'homme habillé de noir gloussa «Gnhihihi. Rassures-toi, il pourrait arriver quelque chose à ton mari bientôt. Peut-être. Après tout être un chien de garde n'est pas sans risques.» Il eut un petit rire, sortant un biscuit de sa poche pour croquer dedans.

\- Si il meurt sans héritier, je devrais me remarier. Je n'y tiens pas.»

Elle refusait de vivre une cérémonie comme ça une fois de plus, voir le sourire satisfait d'un homme comme ce James et tout ce qui s'en suivra. Tel qu'il se présentait, elle était certaine qu'il la laisserait en paix dès qu'elle aurait un fils.

_Monterait-il ce fils contre elle, le changeant en un double de lui-même?_

Cette simple pensée lui retourna le cœur. Un enfant était si innocent, si confiant dans ses parents. Des paroles, parfois empoisonnées, manipulées avec soin, pouvaient faire des ravages. Des dommages irréversibles. Elle se battrait comme une lionne mais jamais elle ne laisserait son ou ses fils devenir comme James.

_Traité comme un trophée ou un objet, ses enfants exposés fièrement à chaque fête, et un fils manipulé pour devenir comme l'homme? Hors de question!_

Heureusement il(s) aurai(en)t un exemple en la personne de leur grand-père.

_Tout irait bien._

Elle pourrait certainement faire des choses derrière le dos de son époux.

«Vous savez Claudia, vous serez toujours la bienvenue à ma boutique.» Ricana le fossoyeur, tendant un biscuit à la jeune femme.

Celle-ci l'accepta «Tu penses que je continuerais à mener l'enquête derrière son dos?

\- Je ne le penses pas...» il eut un sourire éclatant derrière ses mèches d'argents «J'en suis certain.»


	2. Naissance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'était toujours un jour merveilleux.  
> Pour tous.  
> Sauf pour un qui ne pourrait revendiquer sa paternité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.
> 
> Genre: Général
> 
> Paring: Undertaker x Claudia
> 
> Rating: Pour tous.
> 
> Note: Certains pensent que si Claudia a trompé son mari avec Undertaker (dans la théorie où Vincent et Frances seraient leurs enfants), c'est que son mari légitime était un salaud! Vous savez quoi? J'aime cette idée!

Il savait que ça pouvait arriver. _L'avait-il fait exprès?_  Peut-être avait-il le sentiment que Claudia n'arriverait pas à aimer un enfant qui serait celui d'un époux froid avec elle, d'un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas. Undertaker s'était parfois dit qu'il faisait une grosse erreur. Ses instincts de shinigamis lui disaient qu'un enfant hybride pouvait certes naître, mais que sans un lapereau dans le coin, tous les démons sentiraient sa présence.

Heureusement sa maison à Londres était assez proche pour qu'il sente si le petit avait des problèmes. Ben qu'il soit trop jeune pour intéresser un démon pour le moment. Sauf un démon très stupide. Quel intérêt de dévorer l'âme d'un bébé? Ce n'était pas une âme vierge qui allait le nourrir. Une âme qui ne pensait pas encore, qui n'éprouvait pas encore d'émotions. Par contre, d'ici quatre ans, cela commencerait à devenir dangereux. C'était l'âme où les hybrides commençaient à ressentir certaines émotions.

Ressentir les mauvaises personnes, et leurs capacités devenaient plus accrue. Et ils sentaient très bien le mensonge. Et surtout, le ''surnaturel''. C'était d'ailleurs une façon pour les démon de les reconnaître: si un enfant les regardait avec dégoût puis terreur avant de s'enfuir, c'était généralement l'enfant d'un shinigami.

_En grandissant, ils pouvaient sentir si on les suivait, sentir la présence des gens, de manière floue, certes, mais quand même..._

Il faudrait prendre des précautions. Réelles.

* * *

La naissance avait été éprouvante. Le nouveau comte le l'ancien discutaient. Undertaker, présent pour affaires, surveillait l'âme des deux : la mère et l'enfant, craignant que quelque chose arrive. Ou pire de sentir un autre shinigami arriver.

Mais rien ne se produisit. Tout se passa même très bien. La sage-femme entra dans le bureau, disant au comte James qu'il avait un fils.

_Un héritier._

_Un fils dès le premier coup._

Undertaker eut un sourire narquois en entendant l'homme se venter de sa bonne fortune. Il ne pouvait savoir que Claudia prenait certaines tisanes après ses moments avec lui car elle ne voulait pas d'enfants de lui, pas alors qu'elle en aimait un autre.

Cet enfant ne pouvait être que le sien. Et ne pouvait être qu'un hybride, l'enfant d'une humaine et d'un dieu. Ce qui ferait de lui un être exceptionnel. Qui attirerait les regards. Dont les yeux pourraient fouiller votre âme. Qui pourrait sentir les mensonges dans les paroles des gens. Et qui pourrait devenir un shinigami à sa mort.

Les dieux de la mort aimaient ces enfants. Ils étaient rares, car ce genre de relation étaient rares. Mais il y en avait.

Si la mère était une shinigami, il n'y avait aucun problème, les enfants naissaient au milieu des "leurs", et étaient en total sécurité toute leur vie.

Si elle était humaine, les pères étaient le plus souvent toujours en service, et passaient souvent vérifier si leur(s) enfant(s) étaient en bonne santé.

Il fallait les signaler au service de contrôle pour qu'il y ait toujours un shinigami en service dans la ville où il(s) vivai(en)t: à cause des démons.

L'âme d'un semi était bien plus délicieuse que l'âme d'un simple humain. Bien entendu, ils ne pourraient pas passer de contrats avec un démon, leur aversion instinctive pour eux étant bien trop forte. Mais leurs enfants...

Undertaker secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il se sentait étrange. Comme étranger à la scène. Il ne pourrait sans doute pas voir le bébé avant un moment.

_Avant que James ne retourne en mission._

_Ce qui allait arriver rapidement._

* * *

Une pensée le traversa. _Avait-il eu des enfants? Avec une shinigami ou une humaine, à un moment dans l'histoire?_  Il n'en savait rien.

Il n'était pas quelqu'un de très responsable dans sa vie, préférant voyager à travers le monde. Suivre des gens connus pour voir, pour rire...pour vivre. Il avait toujours été éprit de liberté. Plus que n'importe qui. Il aimait faire ce qu'il voulait. C'était en partie pour ça qu'il avait quitté son métier de récolteur d'âme. Il en savait assez. Depuis le Moyen-Âge, il le faisait. Toujours la même chose, encore et encore, sans interruption. Et si peu d'âmes qui méritaient de continuer à vivre. Parfois il en avait laissé filer, gloussant en voyant le désordre que cela provoquait.

Mais des enfants? Avoir sa propre descendance? Il ne s'en était jamais préoccupé. Jamais. Et c'était un peu tard pour aller voir dans le monde des reapers. Alors il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur eux.

Il chérirait celui-là.

Même s'il ne devrait pas être trop présent dans sa vie.

Il ne pourrait être que l'informateur du chien de garde, quand son enfant le serait. Autant en profiter, tant que l'enfant était trop jeune pour se rappeler de lui plus tard.

* * *

Au même moment, dans une chambre, James Phantomhive se réjouissait de la naissance de son fils. Lysender, lui, remarqua les cheveux cobalts, les yeux déjà brillant et le fait que l'enfant souriait déjà.

Claudia berçait son fils en le regardait avec émerveillement, comme s'il était la plus belle chose au monde, ce qui devait être le cas pour elle.

Le grand-père du petit, le regardait, et regarda son gendre.  _D'où venait cette touffe de cheveux sombres? Pourquoi un nouveau-né était-il déjà si souriant?_

Un pressentiment le parcourut. Il plissa les yeux. C'était comme si cet enfant n'était relié qu'à Claudia, et par le fait à lui-même. Et pas à l'homme à ses côtés.

Il secoua la tête, il était inquiet pour rien. Un bébé ne ressemblait à personne, évidement. D'ici quelques années, il verrait si ses pressentiments étaient réels.

Mais après tout, quel importance?

Sa fille était heureuse. Et son petit-fils était magnifique et en bonne santé. C'était tout ce qui comptait.


	3. Mieux valait être en avance qu'en retard non?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce qu'il y avait de bien, quand on arrivait plus tôt que prévu, c'était qu'on pouvait se faire offrir une boisson en attendant le maître de maison non?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.
> 
> Genre: Romance
> 
> Personnages: Undertaker et Claudia + Little Vincent
> 
> Paring: UndyxClaudia
> 
> Rating: Pour tous
> 
> Note: Je précise au passage que je ne me base QUE sur le manga (et l'animé Book of Circus/Murder puisque c'est l'univers du manga).

Il savait qu'il était terriblement en avance. Nul doute là dessus. Et c'était f ait exprès. Mieux valait être en avance qu'en retard non? Et cela lui laisserait l'occasion de présenter ses humbles respects à la maîtresse de maison. Après tout, comme collaborateur actif de son époux, sa politesse à l'égard de sa famille devait être importante non? Il était un gentleman, quoiqu'on en dise.

Le comte était souvent agacé par Undertaker, malgré les informations en or qu'il recevait. Des informations capitales qui lui permettaient souvent de conclure l'affaire.

Évidement le pauvre homme ignorait que la reine donnait aussi des missions à Claudia, derrière le dos de James. Même si en ce moment, plus réellement de mission, étant donné les circonstances.

«Monsieur? Vous êtes en avance.»

Il sourit sous sa frange au majordome, incroyablement jeune. Un teint laissant deviner qu'il n'était probablement pas entièrement anglais. Et un léger accent. «Tanaka, c'est ça?»

L'homme était jeune, fort et son âme brillait d'honnêteté et de droiture. Il serait d'une loyauté à toute épreuve et protégerait le jeune maître jusqu'à la fin.

Un majordome n'est pas autorisé à mourir avant son maître.

Il n'aimait pas réellement cette phrase. Car après tout ''Quel maître?'' L'ancien, James? Ou le prochain, Vincent? Undertaker, en temps que shinigami ne souhaiterait jamais la mort de quelqu'un, sauf si c'était un démon. C'était contre sa nature. Mais il espérait que cela s'appliquait à son maître actuel.

«Oui, et vous êtes Undertaker? Le maître a dit que vous viendriez mais vous êtes terriblement en avance.

\- Ho? Ma montre doit être déréglée. Elle avance, c'est malheureux.

\- De deux heures?»

Un sourire de loup dévoila une rangée de dents d'un blanc éclatant. Des dents légèrement plus pointues que la normale. «Et bien c'est dommage. Vous n'allez pas me faire attendre dehors pendant tout ce temps n'est-ce pas? Ce serait contre l'accueil parfait de votre maison. Et...je ne vais pas repartir. Le temps de retourner à Londres et de revenir ça prendra du temps.

\- ….Vous êtes venus à pieds.

\- Une belle promenade.

\- Mais...

\- Voyons, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai des cheveux blancs argenté que je suis vieux. Je souffre juste de...comment appelle-t-on ça...» Il fit mine de réfléchit, un long ongle noir frappant doucement sa joue dans le même temps.

«...Très bien. Vous êtes arrivés il y a un quart d'heure.» Devant le haussement de sourcil de son interlocuteur, il ajouta, mutin «C'est ce que je dirais à mon maître quand il rentrera.

\- Ha. Vous êtes quelqu'un d'efficace.»

Le majordome eut un petit rire, et lui fit signe de le suivre. «Il fait doux aujourd'hui. La maîtresse se repose dans le jardin, avec le jeune maître.»

Undertaker suivit, pensif. Quatre mois qu'il n'avait pas pu venir. Il ne pouvait rendre visite au comte sans raison et les missions n'étaient pas si nombreuses en ce moment. Donc cette visite était la première depuis un bon moment. «Comment va ce bon vieux Lysender?

\- Depuis sa chute de cheval, monsieur est souvent fatigué et souffre de son dos.»

C'était mauvais. Undertaker n'aimait pas ça. Lysender était une sorte d'équilibre dans le ménage Phantomhive. Il empêchait James d'être trop sévère. Et tempérait son attitude sur l'héritier, le forçant à être plus permissif et patient. Ces deux-là avaient une opinion clairement divergente sur l'éducation d'un fils.

Undertaker espérait que Lysender ne mourrait pas tout de suite. Qu'il reste le plus longtemps possible en vie. Autant parce qu'il le voyait comme un ami que parce que son absence libérerait James de toute retenue. Et Vincent en pâtirait. Cet enfant n'avait même pas encore trois ans. C'était trop jeune pour commencer à ''en faire un homme''.

Le shinigami voulait rester le plus possible en dehors de la vie du petit, et de sa sœur. Il ne devait laisser aucun soupçon. Il ne fallait pas que les enfants aient des doutes. Même si Claudia était la véritable Phantomhive et que le sang de la famille restait dans leurs veines. Ils avaient été quand même conçue hors mariage, derrière le dos d'un époux peu présent. C'était un miracle qu'il ne se soit douté de rien.

_Oui un miracle._

_Sans doute pensait-il que quelqu'un comme lui ne pouvait attirer le regard d'une femme._

_Qu'il était repoussant._

_C'est ce que beaucoup de gens pensaient...beaucoup en effet._

Lysender n'en avait jamais rien montré. Lui tendant amicalement la main, du haut de ses 19 ans. Jeune homme à peine sortit de l'école. Un garçon au teint doré et aux cheveux en bataille, aux yeux verts. Souriant. Et croyant tellement en la nature humaine. Persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose de bien chez chaque être. Et pourtant, il devenait impitoyable, abattant sans qu'un de ses cils ne frémissent. Un masque de froideur derrière sa chaleur. Un masque de dureté derrière ses espoirs. Ses illusions n'avaient pas fait long feu mais il était resté doux et généreux. Beaucoup d'employés avaient été sauvés et étaient entièrement dévoués à leur maître.

Et aujourd'hui, Lysender allait peut-être mourir.

Disparaître de la vie du shinigami comme tous ses prédécesseurs.

Undertaker avait l'habitude depuis le temps mais son cœur se serrait. Encore plus quand il songeait que Claudia serait la prochaine...James ne comptant pas pour lui. Et après...Vincent. Il avait pourtant fait de son mieux pour ne pas s'attacher au petit.

_Il en était le père._

_Mais ce n'était pas lui qui l'élèverait._

_James était sévère mais n'était pas du genre à battre un enfant._

_Cependant..._

«Undertaker?»

Il se rendit compte qu'il était dans le jardin, devant une table où trônait une carafe et trois verres. Une femme était assise sur un fauteuil, abritée par un parasol. Sa robe verte faisait ressortir la teinte dorée de sa cheveux blonds tombaient sur ses épaules, librement. Elle le regardait et semblait fatiguée.

Évidement.

Avec un enfant de trois ans aussi énergique et un bébé sur le point de naître, elle devait être fatiguée.

«Claudia. Je me suis permis de venir un peu en avance.

\- Tanaka ne dira rien.

\- Il semble discret.

\- Il m'est fidèle.»

Il hocha la tête, s'assit sur l'autre chaise. Et posa les yeux sur l'autre être vivant présent sur les lieux. Un petit garçon de deux ans et demi Ses cheveux cobalts étaient courts et faisaient ressortir une peau pâle. Cet enfant ne devait pas sortir très souvent. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur ambre magnifique. Le petit le fixait, un air curieux sur le visage. Attentif. Le visage normal d'un enfant voyant un inconnu.

Un inconnu.

Car il venait...ne pouvait venir que rarement. Le petit ne s'en souvenait donc jamais. A cet âge, on se se rappelait pas de courtes visites, surtout si elles étaient rares.

«Bonjour Vincent.»

Le petit le regarda avec un air curieux. Undertaker remarqua les cils noirs, la finesse de ses traits, cette beauté déjà présente. Son fils serait un homme magnifique une fois adulte. Et cela pourrait lui causer des problèmes. Cela pourrait aussi lui ouvrir des portes.

_Les shinigamis ne se souciaient pas du genre des gens._

_Homme ou Femme, peu importait._

_Ils aimaient. Il pouvaient aimer._

_Et cela suffisait._

_Cela était-il pareil pour les demis?_

Il n'en savait rien. Il espérait juste que son fils serait prudent. Qu'il ne s'attirerait pas d'ennuis. Ses capacités lui donneraient la possibilités de ressentir la nature surnaturelle des démons. Il faudrait que lui cache ses yeux, se cache au maximum, que jamais le futur comte ne se doute de quoique ce soit.

_Il y aurait trop de problèmes si la vérité éclatait._

_Pour Claudia, pour Vincent et pour l'enfant à naître._

Et il devait être discret. Il avait rompu les liens avec la société des shinigamis...si il leur disait, il devrait revenir, reprendre du service. Objectivement il n'en avait pas envie. Il y avait des règles très strictes. Pour la protection et le bien-être des petits.

_Oui mieux valait garder le secret._

_Et prendre des précautions pour cacher l'âme semi-divine de son enfant._

«Il est bien éveillé.» fit-il, tandis que le petit garçon détournait les yeux, désintéressé de ce bonhomme bizarre, s'intéressant au chien de la famille qui courrait un peu plus loin.

Claudia sourit, caressant les cheveux soyeux «Il est incroyablement intelligent.

\- Et c'est un vrai fils à maman je suppose?» Il eut un sourire plein de dents, taquin.

La noble eut un petit rire, attirant le regard de son fils sur elle «Comme tous les petits de cet âge.

\- J'avoue.

\- Pas toi?

\- Je ne me souviens pas vraiment.» C'était le gros problème d'être un shinigami âgé de plusieurs siècles.

La jeune femme eut l'air désolée «Ho.» Elle détourna pudiquement les yeux, les posant sur le visage rieur de son fils.

L'argenté rit doucement «Et toi? Comment vas-tu?

\- Je suis épuisée. Je crois que mon enfant est impatient de naître.

 _\- Elle_ sera sûrement aussi vive que toi.

_\- Elle?_

\- Oui... _Elle_.» Il pencha la tête de côté «Je pressens une mini-toi, vive et autoritaire, sortant l'épée à la moindre contrariété.

\- Je ne suis pas comme ça Undy.

\- Pas tout le temps, c'est vrai.» Il sortit un biscuit en forme d'os d'une petite boite et le tendit à l'enfant. Celui-ci plissa les yeux, regardant la friandise d'un air méfiant, et le fossoyeur gloussa en remarquant que c'était exactement la même moue méfiante que sa mère des années plus tôt, quand il lui avait offert cette gâterie pour consoler la jeune fille de 17 ans qu'elle était.

L'enfant regarda sa mère, comme pour demander. Celle-ci prit le biscuit et le coupa en deux, donnant la moitié à son bébé et mordant dans l'autre. «Ils sont divins.

\- Ma recette est secrète.» Il sourit un instant puis redevint sérieux «James n'est pas trop dur?

\- Il est exigent. Pour lui Vincent devrait déjà parler parfaitement et se taire quand on ne lui demande pas son avis. Hier soir il avait des invités, il a fait veillé mon fils pour le présenter, habillé comme un parfait petit seigneur. Le pauvre...il dormait presque debout.»

_Et ce monstre avait eu le culot de lui dire qu'elle dorlotait trop le petit._

_Heureusement son père avait mit le holà. Pas de nourrice si Claudia n'en voulait pas._

James attendait beaucoup de Vincent et était fier comme un paon à chaque preuve d'avance ou d'intelligence précoce du petit.

Étrangement celui-ci changeait. Quand James rentrait, le petit levait les yeux de ses yeux mais ne vacillait plus vers lui sur ses petites jambes. Il le regardait et babillait un «Bonsoir Père» avant de retourner à ses activités. Il restait étrangement éloigné de lui, lui jetant des regards curieux et méfiants.

_Cet enfant sentait-il que ce père n'en était pas un?_

«Il a déjà tout prévu de la vie de mon fils. L'a déjà inscrit avec 10 ans d'avance à Weston. Sa place est déjà réservée.

\- Il lui cherche une fiancée aussi?

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Undertaker.

\- Tu as raison, ce n'est pas drôle. C'est pour ça que je ne ris pas...» Il plissa les yeux, regardant la maison «Je le trouve pathétique.»

Claudia caressa les mèches sombres, embrassant son fils somnolant sur le front «Mon père a fait cédé mon mari sur un point: c'est moi qui déciderait des fiancés.»

Elle leva les yeux sur l'argenté «Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient malheureux comme moi.»

Undertaker sourit. «Ne t'en fais pas.» il posa sa main aux longs doigts pâles sur celle de la femme qu'il aimait «Ce sont des semi-shinigamis Claudia. Leurs âmes sont différentes. Ils trouveront la ou les personnes dont ils auront besoin...» Ses yeux se firent rêveurs «...Vraiment besoin.»


	4. Le plus tard possible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'éducation d'un Chien de Garde commence tôt....  
> ....Selon certains points de vue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.
> 
> Genre: Hum...
> 
> Personnages: Undertaker, Claudia P, Vincent P + OC
> 
> Paring: UndertakerxClaudia
> 
> Rating: Pour tous
> 
> Note : Je me base sur le manga et sur Book of Circus/Murder.

Undertaker parlait avec ses nobles du mal, qui buvaient et jouaient au billard. Son regard fut attiré par la petite silhouette assis sur un fauteuil. Vincent avait les yeux gonflés de sommeil. Du haut de ses 8 ans, il tentait de suivre, d'écouter mais sa jeunesse ne lui permettait pas d'être efficace à une telle heure de la nuit.

_Minuit._

Quand il était arrivé au repas, le petit garçon, dans son petit costume de petit seigneur, avait été charmant, souriant et saluant les invités de son père de façon adorablement aimable. Frances avait fait la révérence, dans sa jolie robe. Et Claudia était magnifique. Le repas avait été agréable, aucune remarque contre ses enfants n'avait été faite. Le petit lord s'était montré très digne, aucune parole en trop et aucune gourmandise.

Pourtant il était un peu gourmand.

Undertaker avait eu la réponse quand le petit avait jeté un regard légèrement craintif vers son père lorsque le dessert était arrivé.

Et puis Claudia s'était retiré, emmenant la petite fille de 6 ans avec elle. Elle avait tendu la main à son fils mais le comte avait dit «Vincent reste avec moi!»

Sa femme avait eu un regard surprit mais n'avait pas protesté. Pensant certainement que son époux voulait garder l'enfant une heure de plus.

_Elle n'avait pas pu se douter de ça._

L'enfant bailla, se frottant les yeux. Et prit une taloche « _Ne relâche pas ton attention._ » de son père.

Il gémit et regarda la feuille, dont les lignes devaient lui paraître troubles. Le pauvre semblait prêt à s'endormir sur place malgré la lumière dans la pièce.

 _Heureusement que son père ne voulait pas le faire boire un verre pour commencer à en faire un homme_.

Le petit toussa à cause de la fumée de tabac. Et murmura «Père, je suis fatigué!» Sa voix était légèrement plaintive, il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts.

«Termine l'exercice! Et arrête de chouiner! Tu as 8 ans!»

Le petit eut un gémissement et regarda la feuille, ne comprenant sans doute pas certaine choses. Il était trop jeune. Il devrait dormir dans son lit, comme n'importe quel enfant.

Mais Undertaker n'était que l'informateur. Il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Il grimaça quand son fils reçut une nouvelle taloche quand il s'endormit à nouveau.

«Je n'y arrive pas!»

Undertaker se rapprocha pour lire la feuille, et fronça les sourcils. Vincent avait beau être terriblement précoce et intelligent, c'était trop difficile, même pour lui. Mais il admirait son courage, un enfant normal aurait fondu en larmes depuis longtemps. Lui, il essayait.

«Arrêtes de te plaindre. Tu n'est pas une fillette!

\- Héhéhé monsieur le comte, je pense que minuit c'est un peu tard pour lui. Un enfant épuisé ne peut pas utiliser ses capacités intellectuelles normalement.»

Il préférait ne pas dire ' _'vous êtes tellement stupide que vous lui donnez des choses impossibles à faire, même pour le petit génie qu'il est_.'' Cela serait probablement une mauvaise idée. Même si imaginer la tête de James à ces mots était très très drôle.

Le comte posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de l'enfant qui clignait des yeux, pour ne pas s'endormir, concentré sur cet exercice trop difficile «Il doit s'habituer à veiller.

\- Vraiment? Il ne prendra votre succession que après Weston dans le pire des cas. Ce qui laisse près de 10 ans au minimum. Il a tout le temps de s'habituer.

\- La formation du chien de garde commence dès l'enfance Undertaker!»

Vincent leva les yeux vers son père. «Je n'y arrive pas! Il y a des choses que je ne comprends pas.

\- Il va falloir que je vois avec ton précepteur ce qu'il t'apprend.

\- Je doute que il lui ai apprit ce genre de chose. Ou que Vincent ai pu lire ''ça'' dans les livres à sa disposition.»

L'enfant bailla, et se frotta les yeux «Père je le ferais demain, je peux aller dormir?

\- Décidément tu es vraiment une chiffe-molle, toujours dans les jupons de ta mère à te faire dorloter!»

Le fossoyeur grogna. Un enfant si jeune était souvent comme ça. Il allait parler quand la porte s'ouvrit.

«James, ça suffit!» Claudia entra, avançant à grands pas vers son fils. «Mon pauvre chéri.»

Le garçon lâcha le papier «Maman!» Il se blottit dans ses bras, se laissant soulever, les yeux déjà fermé tant il était fatigué.

Le visage fermé par la colère, la comtesse se tourna vers son mari «Ce n'est qu'un enfant James, comment peux-tu lui en demander tant? Regardes le, il peut à peine garder les yeux ouverts. Et tu le gardes dans cette pièce. Tu ne l'as pas fait fumé ou boire?

\- Le fils du chien de garde doit toujours être près à suivre son père. Et non je ne l'ai pas fait fumé ou boire!

\- A huit ans? Tu es jeune, tu ne va pas mourir tout de suite!» Elle tourna le dos «Viens mon ange, je vais te coucher.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi l'exercice de père.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu le ferra demain, d'accord?»

Elle partit à grand pas, et Undertaker se retint d'éclater de rire. Ses épaules tressautèrent et il prit la première occasion pour quitter la pièce.

Il marcha tranquillement vers la chambre du petit lord et y trouva Claudia qui enlevait ses riches habits à leur fils. «Héhéhé...Une vrai louve de garde ~»

La comtesse tourna les yeux vers lui, amusée «Mes enfants sont les plus belles choses que la vie m'a donné.» Elle ramassa la chemise blanche et chuchota «Lèves les bras mon ange.» Elle lui enfila le vêtements et retira le reste. Elle le prit sur ses genoux ensuite. Le petit garçon, à moitié endormi, posa la tête contre son épaule, épuisé. «Il devient grand, bientôt je ne pourrais plus le soulever ou le prendre sur mes genoux comme ça.»

Undertaker gloussa «Il est petit pour son âge pourtant.

\- Ça rends James fou.

\- Ce qui est stupide. Il grandira à l'adolescence. J'ai vu beaucoup d'enfants qui étaient petits avant l'adolescence et qui ont poussé d'un coup. Devenant grand ou de taille acceptable.»

Claudia écarta les draps et coucha son fils. Elle l'embrassa sur le front «Dors mon trésor!

\- ….'B'Nuit Maman!» Marmonna le petit, se nichant dans ses couvertures.

La comtesse lui caressa la joue «Tu sais Undertaker.

\- Hum?

\- Je n'aime pas James. Mais j'espère qu'il mourra le plus tard possible.» Elle voulait que son fils reste souriant et heureux le plus longtemps possible.

Elle voulait continuer à voir son sourire pendant des années.

Elle voulait qu'il reste innocent longtemps.

Que son rire reste sincère...et qu'il soit heureux.


	5. Première fois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est celle qui fait le plus mal! Surtout quand on est un enfant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.
> 
> Genre: Angst
> 
> Personnages: Famille Phantomhive (Vincent, Claudia et son mari)
> 
> Paring: Aucun
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Note: Je précise au passage que je ne me base QUE sur le manga (et l'animé Book of Circus/Murder puisque c'est l'univers du manga).

Vincent jeta un regard effrayé à son père. Il tremblait doucement. Ses doigts étaient crispés sur le pistolet que l'homme lui avait mit dans les mains. Il avait certes apprit à tirer dès 10 ans avec un fusil mais pas avec un pistolet. C'était la première fois qu'il tenait ce genre d'arme. Et il ne comprendrait pas pourquoi. Pourquoi la main de son père était posée, resserée comme une serre sur son épaule, ni le pourquoi de son visage glacial. Enfin si il savait mais ne comprenait pas ce que lui faisait là. Ce n'était pas sa place, il avait plein d'autres choses à faire. Comme commencer à préparer ses affaires pour la semaine prochaine. C'était important. Du haut de ses 13 ans, à la veille de son entée à l'école, il ne comprenait absolument rien. Ne pouvait penser à rien.

«Tire!»

Il savait à quoi servait cette arme. Il ne le savait que trop bien. Il l'avait déjà vu plusieurs fois...il avait vu des chasses. Son père l'avait forcé à tuer des animaux lors d'une chasse, à 10 ans. La première fois, il avait serré les dents, se mordant la lèvres, ses yeux le brûlant tandis qu'il ôtait la vie pour la première fois à un être vivant. Qu'il tentait de ne pas croiser le regard apeuré de ces animaux blessés et terrifié, sans défense.

_Mais ce n'était que des animaux._

_Ce n'était que de la nourriture même._

_Ce n'était pas des êtres doués de raison._

Il avait déjà vu des gens s'en servir. Son père surtout. Quand quelqu'un l'avait attaqué, il avait sortit une telle arme de son manteau et avait tiré, sans sourciller. Vincent se souvenait encore de la détonation. De l'odeur de poudre et de sang. Lui était âgé de 10 ans et s'était écroulé, blanc comme un linge, le cœur battant. Ses yeux avait enregistré l'homme vacillant, la tâche de sang s'élargissant sur la chemise blanche et le corps s'écroulant.

Il avait été pétrifié pour la première fois. Une gifle l'avait ramené à la raison. Et la voix glaciale de son père avait résonné à ses oreilles «Tu ne vas pas pleurnicher, tu es un homme maintenant fils.»

Et il se retrouvait à présent devant l'homme qui avait tenté d'enlever sa sœur. Et qui avait été arrêté par Tanaka. L'homme était à genoux devant eux. Sa sœur était partie rejoindre leur mère. Vincent aurait aimé partir aussi. Loin, loin de l'odeur du sang, de la peur et de ce qu'il devait faire.

Quand l'homme lui avait mit l'arme dans les mains, il s'était figé. Il savait que ce jour viendrait, il savait qu'il devrait un jour prendre la suite, être le chien de garde de la reine.

_Mais...pas si vite._

_Pas comme ça._

_Pas..._

«Tu sais quoi faire fils.

….P...Père.

\- Tu vas devenir le chien de garde un jour, tu dois apprendre à faire ça et sans hésiter _un seul instant!_ Regardes toi, tu as les larmes aux yeux. Faible, Faible et lâche!» Une nouvelle claque fut assenée sur la nuque du jeune garçon.

L'enfant s'humecta les lèvres, le cœur battant «Père, nous ne savons pas qui a ordonner cela. Ne faudrait-il pas aller le livrer à Scotland Yard?

Le chien de garde doit éliminer Vincent. Et ne doit pas faire preuve de pitié. Ne dois _jamais_  faire preuve de pitié avec les criminels.

\- Mais ce n'est pas une mission de la reine...ça n'a rien à voir avec...

\- Qu'en sais-tu ?» Lâcha sèchement son père d'un ton méprisant. Ce gamin osait lui tenir tête, osait contester ses ordres. Un fils ne devait pas désobéir à son père. Ce garçon ne l'avait jamais respecté, avait toujours obéit avec un sourire narquois. Trop doux, trop innocent...trop sournois. Il était temps de lui montrer la réalité, ça le dresserait en partie. «Tire fils. Et n'hésite pas. Si tu hésites, tu ne feras que le blesser...et le faire souffrir. Et tu tiras jusqu'à le tuer.»

Le jeune garçon déglutit, croisant le regard du captif. Personne ne bougeait. Tanaka ne disait rien, le visage figé. Mais ses yeux étaient fermés. Son père était derrière lui, présente aussi imposante qu'angoissante.

«Tire fils!»

_Il allait...allait..._

«Autant que tu commences maintenant.»

Comment pouvait-il dire cela comme si ce n'était rien. Vincent ferma les yeux. Pourtant il sentait la présence du prisonnier. Comme si il le voyait quand même.

_Un criminel._

_Il a tenté d'enlever ma sœur._

_Qu'allait-il faire d'elle?_

Les possibilités passèrent dans son esprit, allant de la plus minimes à la pire. Une sueur froide coula dans son dos, ses doigts se crispèrent sur la crosse, que la gâchette. Un hoquet le secoua...

Et la détonation claqua dans l'air.

La présence se volatilisa immédiatement, comme soufflée. Et il crut entendre une voix plus loin, neutre et froide. Mais n'y prit pas garde tandis qu'il s'écroulait, le cœur au bord de lèvres.

«Bien fils, en un seul coup...tu es fait pour ça.»

* * *

Claudia écarquilla les yeux. Son trésor, son enfant était pâle, les traits tirés et les yeux vides de toute expression. Il tremblait comme une feuille, et semblait tenir à peine sur ses jambes. «Vincent!» Elle le prit dans ses bras «Mon chéri, que s'est-il passé.

\- Arrête de le dorloter tu veux? Il n'a plus besoin de ça à son âge.

\- Qu'est-ce qui tu as fait?» s'écria-t-elle avec colère, serrant son fils contre elle, ses doigts s'enfouissant sans ses cheveux sombres, les caressant doucement, alors que ses tremblements s'apaisaient lentement.

\- Je lui ai fait venger la tentative d'enlèvement de sa sœur.

\- Il était trop jeune James. Il n'a que 13 ans. Il entre à Weston dans une semaine. Ne pouvais-tu pas le laisser en paix?

\- Il faut bien qu'il commence sa formation de chien de garde.» Il quitta la pièce, certain de son bon droit.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut certain que ''son père'' fut loin que Vincent fondit en larmes, agrippé à sa mère comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

_Il avait 13 ans._

_Et son innocence était noircie._

_Et ses mains étaient déjà tâchées de sang..._

… _.avant même qu'il ne soit le chien de garde._


	6. Absence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il avait 13 ans et au yeux de son père il n'était plus un enfant.  
> Mais, seul au milieu de ces familles réunies et heureuse, il avait un goût amer dans la bouche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.
> 
> Genre: School, petite déprime
> 
> Personnages: Vincent Phantomhive
> 
> Paring: Aucun
> 
> Rating: Pour tous
> 
> Note : Je me base sur le manga et sur Book of Circus/Murder.

Vincent sentait l'amer goût de la déception dans sa bouche. Il était tout seul. Tout autour de lui des familles réunies, des rires et des discussions animées, mêlés aux bonnes odeurs du banquet. Des frères, sœurs, pères et mères. Des jeunes garçons souriants et heureux. En famille.

Il chercha une dernière fois des yeux une silhouette familière, sa sœur au moins ou Tanaka. Mais il ne vit personne. Et sa gorge se serra. Quelques élèves aussi étaient seuls mais c'étaient ceux originaires d'un autre pays, qui avaient pu accéder à l'école grâce à un riche parent anglais.

Mais il n'y en avait pas tant de ça.

C'était minable mais penser qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de la solitude apaisait un peu sa peine. Il regarda la Green House qui entrait triomphalement. Bizarrement cette année, il y avait un première année dans l'équipe. Un petit brun aux yeux noirs. Son casque était un peu trop grand et il le remonta plus d'une fois.

Vincent distingua quelques sourires attendris, de la part des adultes, devant ce petit au milieu de ses immenses coéquipiers, ce petit au costume trop grand.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en entendant quelques élèves de sa maison qui se disaient que ce serait peut-être plus simple.

_Si ce gamin était dans l'équipe, c'est qu'il avait du talent._

_Les éternels vainqueurs n'auraient pas choisi ce garçon s'il n'était pas incroyablement doué._

Quand le banquet commença, le jeune anglais prit quelques sucreries et alla dans un coin. Il ne s'était pas vraiment fait d'amis. Donc il ne se joignit à personne.

Ses yeux scannèrent la pièce.

Le gamin de la Green House était tout seul lui aussi. Remontant une fois de plus son casque trop grand, il se dirigeait vers la table du banquet des verts, les épaules basses.

Vincent chassa une mèche claire de devant ses yeux.  _Peut-être que certains étaient plus malheureux que lui. Pourquoi les parents ou des membres de la famille de ce garçon n'étaient pas venu? C'était rare de jouer en première année. C'était une occasion de voit son héritier brillant aux yeux des autres._

Il n'avait pas fait vraiment attention à ceux de son année. Déjà car il était resté avec son dortoir par tradition mais aussi parce que il ne voyait aucun nom intéressant pour son avenir. Il ne savait donc absolument pas le nom de ce garçon qui n'était pas dans le même dortoir que lui.

 _«Ne te fais pas d'amis inutiles.»_ La voix de son père résonnait dans son esprit, quelque peu douloureusement. « _Le chien de garde n'a pas besoin de gens inutiles_!»

Cependant une question restait dans son esprit.  _Comment pouvait-il faire à son âge la différence ce qu'il fallait et ce qu'il ne devait pas?_  Son père ne lui avait pas expliquer ça.

Il remarqua que le jeune garçon brun était appuyé sur le mur opposé, un verre à la main. L'air triste. Après tout il était seul lui aussi. Alors que ça aurait du être son moment de gloire. Entrer dans l'équipe en première année. Il devait être très bon.

_Ses parents se fichaient-ils de ça?_

Vincent serra les dents. _Si j'étais dans l'équipe...ils seraient venus_. Son père n'aurait pas manqué cette occasion de montrer à quel point son fils était parfait.

_Alors pourquoi des parents ne venaient pas?_

_En avait-il?_

_Ou était-il originaire d'un autre pays?_

Il aimait se poser des questions pour chasser sa peine. Pour chasser ce sentiment de manquer. Pour chasser cette légère envie de pleurer. Pour chasser l'envie de serrer sa sœur dans ses bras. De voir sa mère.

_Une lettre par semaine fils. Pas plus. Et uniquement parce que tu es en première année._

Dans sa dernière, il avait essayé de ne pas montrer à quel point il voulait les voir toutes les deux. A quel point il ne voulait pas être seul.

Son père n'avait du voir aucun intérêt. Il était en première année et même pas dans l'équipe.  _Venir juste pour une tape sur la tête et pour parler? Ça pouvait attendre les congés!_

Il aurait aimé...il ne savait pas...que sa mère se révolte et vienne quand même? Que sa petite soeur fasse le mur? Il n'était pas stupide. Il savait que c'était impossible. Il savait les problèmes si elles faisaient ça. Et la réputation de la famille.

_Il les verraient bientôt..._

… _.pendant les congés._

* * *

Le tournoi avait été fortement intéressant. Enfin c'était ce qu'on disait. Vincent y avait à peine prêter attention. L'équipe bleue s'était faite battre à plat de couture par les violets. Et les verts avait écrasé les rouges après un match haletant et magnifique. Les lions avaient hurlé de joie, ravi de la déconfiture des renards. Le score avait été serré mais les derniers coups digne du coup d'oeil.

_Rien d'étonnant._

Il suivit d'un œil désintéressé la dernière manche. Le petit brun était doué. Chaque geste était calculé, il avait de la force dans les bras. Bien évident, il ne faisait pas mieux que les plus grands de son équipe.

_Il était le plus faible..._

… _.Mais il était probablement bien plus doué que les meilleurs de la Blue House._

Vincent leva les yeux au ciel à cette constatation. Aucun intérêt de suivre un match à l'issue plus que certaine.

Il alla s'asseoir sur un banc, un livre sous le bras. Regardant l'herbe.  _Patience. Un jour il la foulerait. Après tout il ne pouvait que finir l'école en beauté comme préfet non?_ Ouvrant son livre, il ignora les acclamations et les applaudissements. Il ne s'arrêta même pas pour manger. Plongé dans son ouvrage, il ne vit pas le temps qui passait.

_Son ventre était serré._

_Il n'avait pas faim._

_Il se sentait déprimé et en voulait à sa famille, malgré lui._

Il n'avait que 13 ans, presque 14. Il avait encore besoin de soutien moral. Il se sentait abandonné. C'était stupide, il les verrait bientôt pour les congés.

Et des fêtes auxquelles son père le traînerait.

Des dizaines de mains à serrer, des sourires factices ou sincères encore et encore. Politesse et perfection. Il fallait bien commencer à regarder du côté des jeunes filles pour trouver celle qui pourrait être sa femme un jour.

* * *

La fin du festival était magnifique, joyeuse. Il regarda le défilé sur la rivière et le feu d'artifice. Un instant, il se redit que s'il avait été dans l'équipe bleu ses parents seraient venus ou plutôt son père aurait décidé qu'ils viendraient.

_Et il aurait eu le droit à un sermon en cas de défaite écrasante..._

_...Ce qui avait été le cas._

Le petit brun semblait de bien meilleur humeur pendant un moment, les membres de son équipe lui ébouriffaient les cheveux, riaient et le félicitaient.

Mais chacun retourna bientôt à sa famille et le brun s'assit au bord de l'eau, la tête dans la main.

_**Seul.** _

Vincent réalisa qu'il ressentait probablement la même chose, la même peine que lui.

Mais il n'avait pas envie de se faire des amis ce soir.

Regardant le ciel étoilé, il murmura quelques mots.

«Je jures que si j'ai un fils, il ne sera pas tout seul le 4 juin, jamais... Je ne serais pas cruel et insensible...pas comme  _ **lui!**_ »

_Et il alla se coucher._

_Il pourrait lire en paix, loin de cet étalement de bonheur._


End file.
